


and again

by beastmadness



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Number Five | The Boy, Consensual Underage Sex, Five is needy, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Pseudo-Incest, Top Klaus Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beastmadness/pseuds/beastmadness
Summary: A brief and smutty sequel to previous work: on the edge.Five finds himself unable to come. Guess he'll have to ask for help again?
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	and again

Few days has passed and Five could finally take care of something else than his useless pubescent body, but the inevitable finally caught up to him. Luck has it - the rest of the family was out... except for Klaus who's music he's been hearing for the last half hour. _Last half hour_ in which he tried to satisfy himself enough to not ask his brother for help - _again!_ He knew how easy it would be to get it the second time. He also knew how _good_ it felt during the last encounter but... what didn't feel good was that _fucking_ _dependence._ No. He can do it himself. 

Stroking his hard member a big harder, bending besides the bed with his cheek on the mattress. Other hand working his entrance out, moving slowly one of his fingers in and out. _In and out. Faster. Harder..._

Nothing. He just couldn't do it himself. _For fuck's sake_ what was the problem. Pulling himself up in the quick motion he zipped up his pants and jumped to Klaus' room. 

Older was sitting on the bed, smoking a cigarette while holding a glass of whisky in the other. Eyes closed listening to the slow tunes coming from speakers. At first he didn't notice his brother's arrival therefore he jumped a bit in surprise when the younger jumped onto the bed to sit in between his legs. 

'Klaus.' the boy said firmly, clenching his fists in defeat. 

'Five.' older didn't really know what to say so... he remained silence for now, even when other snapped the glass from his hand and finished the drink in one big gulp, placing an empty glass on the nightstand.

'I have no fucking idea how this is happening. But I can't come...' he caught his brother's wrist to put his hand on top of his semi-hard crotch. The boy didn't have to say no more. Putting off his cigarette, Klaus straighten his back a bit to place his hands on his brother's hips. 

'Yeah? Why is that?' he asked but didn't even give the other time to answer, unzipping his pants, to slide his hand inside and over the bulge. Slowly massaging the erection with his warm, much bigger hand through the tight material of boxer shorts. Placing his other hand on the boy's throat, slowly squeezing it. Just a little bit. 

Five went almost limp, completely giving himself to the touch and to the other's control. He got so horribly hard again and his eyes rolled up in pleasure. 

'Fuck... how is that possible...' he whispered, but couldn't say nothing more because Klaus picked up a pace, squeezing his brother's junk even harder, moving his hand faster and his thumb over the wet spot at the top of the boy's dick. 

'Klaus. Wait. Wait, wait, wa-...' he tried pleading, but it was already too late. In the next second he was coming inside of his underwear, just like the last time. Shivering from waves of pleasure. Gasping for air. 

Klaus smiled widely, slowly loosening his grips on both neck and crotch of his lover's. 

'You're such a good boy sometimes, Five. And you can't come by yourself because you like me. And you like how I'm touching you. It's different when someone else, who you trust, does that for you, you know?' he explained, slowly moving his hand to ran his fingers through other's hair. 

'It doesn't make any sense.' Five wanted to say much more but now he's thoughts were spinning again. He wanted more. 

'Nevermind. I need more.' he said almost breathless, starting to frantically remove his pants and _nasty_ , wet underwear. He didn't even have time to properly get rid of anything else so ended up with unbuttoned shirt, messed up tie and his stockings still on. He now sat on top of Klaus' lap, astride, and took a deep breath, trying to unzip his brother's pants. 

'Hey, hey, hey! Five, you gon' to hurt...' he couldn't say anything more when other's lips were on his. Smashing their mouths together in rough, wet kiss, placing Klaus' hands on his butt other squeezed it automatically, feeling the wet substance all around his rim. Now he got it. The boy really did try everything else, didn't he? 

To Five's surprise Klaus' dick was already hard, which made his movements much easier, when he placed himself over it and slowly moved the tip to his entrance so he could then lower himself on the hard dick of his lover's. Breaking the kiss when the moans escaped both mouths - Five's for feeling so filled up and Klaus' for the heat of the boy's tight hole. 

'Fuck, Five. You're really so needy, you even prepared yourself?' 

'I. Tried. Everything.' he said with every word separated by another single bounce. 

'Nothing. Works. But. That. Fucking... aaah!' he didn't even finish when Klaus took his hips into his hands and made a really hard thrust to get himself deeper into other's wet entrance. 

'Good boy. Now move your hips like this. Yes.' he showed his brother how should he move, if he wanted to make riding his dick more pleasurable for both of them. Not just these stiff, up and down movements, but rolling his hips so he could put even more of his dick inside of him. 

Five was already seeing stars. His dick yet again hard as a rock. Every little move was hitting his sweet spot over and over again, driving him crazy. 

'Klaus... fuck, Klaus. More, more, more. I need more.' these sweet chants were like the most beautiful song to Klaus' ears. Especially when Five grabbed his hand to put it again on his throat to which Klaus replied with squeezing it harder than before and bracing himself by his heels onto the mattress as he bent his legs a bit to go against the other's movements, much faster and harder than before. 

Wet slaps filled up the room. Five was so goddamn loud, Klaus was losing his mind. They were so lucky no one was home to hear that music of ecstasy. 

'Klaus, Klaus! I'm going to come. I'm going to come!' this time, the boy truly didn't care how he sounds in this time of pleasure. He just wanted to find his _high_. The feeling that he was lusting after, for the entire day now.

'With no... touching?' Klaus was also close. Just a bit of sexy talk, to heat them up even more. 

'Ah! Without! With you coming deep inside of meee...' last words were a bit muffled by orgasm spilling all over his entire pale, little body. 

These last words were also all Klaus needed to climax himself, indeed filling Five's ass with generous portion of warm seed.

Both of them in complete bliss, riding their orgasms for quite a long time with a few tiny movements from each party. Slowly coming down. Getting again aware of reality. 

Five leisurely climbed down from his brother's thighs, letting Klaus' dick fall flat and semen from the insides of the boy to slowly drip down his legs to lie down next to his brother. Breath still going crazy like he just ran a marathon. 

'I should... I should stop doing it...' he said, scolding himself slightly. 

It took Klaus a bit to go back to his senses and understood what've been said. 

'Oh no...' slowly moving closer to Five he leaned in. 'You should do it more often.' and kissed the other's lips for quite a few times. Slowly, sweetly. 

Surprisingly, Five didn't try to escape. Just lying down on the soft mattress, kissing his lover back. It was nice, he had to admit. Nice and fulfilling. _Different_. And _safe_.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading guys hope you liked that short sequel ♥  
> i very much enjoy writing stories about these two.  
> see you another time!  
> (and yes i'm in the works of finishing my spideypool story)
> 
> x


End file.
